1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner which can execute a wireless charging.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, home robots as well as medical robots, space robots are being developed. A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region. The robot cleaner can execute various functions as well as a home cleaning function using such an autonomous movement. For instance, the robot cleaner can autonomously move to a charging station when power of a battery thereof is used up, thereby executing a charging operation.
A mobile terminal is also provided with a battery for portability. Such a battery can be charged by a wired charging method and a wireless charging method. Recently, a wireless recharge technology is commercially used. The wireless charging method largely includes an electromagnetic induction method using an electromagnetic induction phenomenon, and a magnetic resonance method for transmitting power to transmitting and receiving terminals with the same frequency. However, both of the methods have the following disadvantages. Firstly, an additional charging device is needed to charge a battery of a mobile terminal by a wireless charging method. Secondly, a user has to directly move to a position of the charging device, and place the mobile terminal on the charging device. This results in a user's inconvenience.